Forever Together
by SONAMY sonic and amy
Summary: Sonic had finally admitted his feelings for Amy. But while Amy’s at her house all alone, a weird being comes and ruins Amy's life. Now she has a secret and is secretly doing strange things. Will Sonic stop her or will this go to far?
1. The Incident

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own any Sonic characters no matter how much money I offer or commit suicide in front of them they still don't give in. DAMN YOU VILE WOMAN! I only own/borrowed my friends chars or the ones I make up.

YAY NEW STORY!

_**Story name: Forever Together **_

**_Chapter 1: The incident_**

**_Sonic had finally admitted his feelings for Amy. But while Amy's at her house…alone…and unprotected an unknown shadow comes and does something to Amy. Now she has a secret and is isolated from everyone but what she doesn't know is Sonic is hiding something as well._**

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

"I can't believe he said he loves me" I thought excited

It was about 3:30 in the morning but I couldn't sleep, I was too excited to sleep and was sitting in the kitchen drinking some coffee

"maybe I should go to sleep"

"_you should Amy_" said a weird voice

"who's there?"

"_you will find out as soon as the ritual is taking place in this very room"_ said the voice beginning to cackle

"what ritual"

The room was dead silent but Amy had a feeling there was a presence in the room because of the cold breeze that flowed past her

"I know you're here" I thought

"I just need to concentrate"

Amy closed her eyes and tried to listen to any sudden movements that could come from the stranger.

_**The shadow's P.O.V**_

"_All I need to do is get her" I thought closing my eyes and sighing_

"_but I don't know if I can"_

The shadow just sat there thinking about what he should do at that exact moment until he came up with an idea

"_I'll run!"_

Before he could leave his brother (another Shadow type creature) flew into the room and dived at Amy.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"what was that scream?" said a random man outside of Amy's house

He went inside to check out what the scream was all about and luckily the door was open

"_hmm another present" _thought shadow 2

"_oh my god look at the time I got to go"_

The shadow's both left through a window and disappeared in a strange way

"OH MY GOD!" yelled the man running over to Amy's body

Amy was on the floor covered in blood, unconscious and hardly breathing

"I got to take Amy to the hospital and fast" thought the man running towards the phone.

The ambulance came after a few minutes and began asking the man some questions, the man answered all the questions and climbed into the ambulance and they drove off towards the hospital.

The man wasn't a human man he was a hybrid Echidna cross Hedgehog so he's a Hedgedna and his name is Seth (THAT'S RIGHT ITS SETH MUHAHAHA)

"I hope Amy's alright" thought Seth

Time had past but the docter never came back out.

"where's the docter?" asked Seth out loud

Seth entered the room and saw Sonic sitting on a chair with his arms wrapped around his legs in a fetal position. Sonic then pointed towards behind the bed and there was the docter but he was dead with blood flowing from his head.  
Seth covered his mouth at the site and turned around and wanted some answers from Sonic.

"SONIC WHERES AMY, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE AND WHAT HAPPENED?" yelled Seth asking these questions

"Amy…gone…" whispered Sonic getting up and running out of the room and exiting through the front door to the hospital.

Seth managed to catch up because Sonic stopped, when he saw Sonic he was looking up at the sky and he was whispering something

"Sonic…?" asked Seth walking towards Sonic

"I love her Seth…and I don't know what happened to her she was in her bed when I came in…then the docter came in and told me to leave for a second" Sonic told Seth

"go on" said Seth curious of what was next

"ok…then I heard a scream so I ran in and Amy dropped the docter and looked at me in the eyes and said 'I love you always' then jumped out the window then that's when you came in".

"weird" thought Seth now walking beside Sonic

"so what are we going to do, and how did she recover so quickly?" asked Seth

"I find her and sort some stuff out Seth and I don't want you to come, I'm doing this alone" instructed Sonic

"ARE YOU NUTS?" yelled Seth as he stopped in his tracks

"you saw what she did to the docter what if she does it to you?" asked Seth

"two reasons Seth just two" said Sonic pointing two fingers up

"and what are they?" asked Seth

"I know she still loves me and there's another reason why but I cant tell you" said Sonic with a sigh

"why not?" asked Seth

"NO MORE QUESTIONS" yelled Sonic running as fast as he can to try and find Amy

"Sonic…" whispered Seth

"I got to help him, I'll go see my two tailed brother Tails" said Seth now smiling and walking to the bus stop

The bus finally came and Seth walked on bought a ticket and sat down.

Minutes went by until he reached the mystic ruins.

Seth stretched his arms and legs and hopped off the bus and headed towards Tails' workshop, when he finally got there he knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"what the?" thought Seth knocking again

"still no answer" thought Seth turning the door knob and walking in

"TAILS? TAILS?" yelled Seth

"hey Seth in here" called Tails from the hanger

"there you are I was knocking for ages" complained Seth

"I'm sor-" Tails was cut off

"anyway I'm here because I need your help" said Seth

Seth told Tails what happened at the hospital and Tails became afraid

"o-ok we need to help Sonic" said Tails stuttering while climbing into the tornado 3

"lets rock and roll" called Tails from the inside of the ship

"wow cosy" thought Seth observing the inside of the tornado 3

They took off on an adventure to find Sonic and convince him to let them help find the one he loves.

**_Well that's the end of the 1st chapter of Forever Together hope you like it and review please review._**

**_So whats wrong with Amy and why did she do what she did? STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT and review _**.****


	2. The Terrible Plan

**_I'm sorry everyone for waiting for my stories to update. I've had a very busy life and I've been sick a few times, so please don't kill me._**

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own any Sonic characters no matter how much money I offer or commit suicide in front of them they still don't give in. DAMN YOU VILE WOMAN! I only own/borrowed my friends chars or the ones I make up.

_**Chapter 2: The Terrible Plan**_

Sonic was running as fast as he could along the dried out highway under the soaring heat of the sun when he suddenly realised that his adventure is hopeless on his own so he turned to a hotel that was close by.

When he entered the hotel he walked up to the counter to see no one there. At first he was puzzled but then he realised the rusty old bell on the counter so he tapped it a couple of times and waited.

Awhile past but no one came to assist the hedgehog, so Sonic called out.

"Hello anyone there?" he asked

There was still no answer not even a single foot step nor a whisper from other rooms, there was nothing.

The curious hedgehog wondered around the hotel but he didn't find a soul. He decided to check behind the front desk for any clues. That's when he saw the second slaughtered body tucked into the inside of the desk, but this one had two little holes in his neck. This only resulted in one answer. He then left the hotel not knowing his next destination, hoping to find his love but with a secret like his he may not win.

Tails and Seth were still in the Tornado 3 looking for Sonic, but they couldn't find him anywhere. They searched high and low to find the speedy hedgehog, they even searched in alleyways, caverns and even toilets. They were about to give up hope when they saw a very familiar blur.

It had to of been Sonic. If it wasn't then what was it?

"Tails is that him?" asked the now impatient Seth

"It should be Sonic, Seth" answered Tails "I hope for his sake…"

The two companions got into a very close view onto the 'thing' that was moving, they still weren't sure if it was him or not.

After a while they noticed it was just a cardboard Sonic in front of a chilly dog stand which disappointed the two deeply. Tails and Seth agreed to go home and have some dinner but Seth couldn't get Sonic out of his mind. He was Sonic's brother and he looked up to Sonic and now Sonic wont tell him anything.

"Want some more potatoes Seth?" asked the two tailed fox in a hopeful manner

"Thank you Tails" replied Seth taking the bowl of potatoes and putting three onto him plate.

"Tails, do you wonder why Sonic is acting the way he is?" he asked in his usual worried tone

"Yes Seth I do, Sonic just has a job to do and he wont stop until he succeeds" Tails explained

Sonic was running through the streets of the little city for his next destination, not knowing what he would encounter nor did he care, all he wanted was to find his love and go home. He finally reached a clearing in the roads of the city. Again it was empty. Not a soul in sight. He decided to look around a bit, so he walked into the place which seemed to be like one hundred years old.

Sonic looked up at the sign which engraved the name of the place. It read Hoopers.

"Hoopers?" He thought as he walked around the new area

There was then a sound, a scream from upstairs, so he ran up there hoping to help whoever is screaming. When he got there all he saw was a women, a dead women lying on the floor with two holes in her neck.

The hedgehog looked out the window to the estate, When he looked out all he found was a silhouette of somone running away into a forest.

"Who was that?" he thought to himself again

Sonic knew what to do. He had to chase it. So he jumped out the window and ran after it, the thing was pretty fast because Sonic was having a little trouble chasing it until he stopped. It had hidden from him in one of the trees.

"Come out!" Sonic called hoping for the thing to come out and not kill him

The 'thing' stepped out from behind a tree near by and just looked at the floor like it was ashamed. Sonic was in a state of shock but was also releived…

_**Hmmm…I wonder what happened?**_

_**What will happen next? Will the 'thing' attack or will it be friendly? **_

**_Find out next time and don't forget to REVIEW!_**


	3. The Imprisoned new 'beings'

**_I'm sorry everyone, you probably hate me for having to wait for my stories to update…but I've had a very busy life and I've been sick, so please don't kill me…yet…_**

_**I don't own any Sonic characters or any weapons/abilities that anyone may have in this story.**_

_**There are two Non-related characters in this, I own one and the other is my friend Sonamygirl92's **_

**Chapter 3: Explaining and Forgiving.**

Sonic was still in a state of shock as he continued to stare at the culprit. While he did so, the culprit never lifted their head, the culprit wouldn't look at Sonic, was it ashamed?

Sonic gulped as he took a step closer, he wanted to see the face of the stranger in front of him, all that was visible to him were two sharp teeth sticking out of the cloak, the teeth were covered with blood, that dripped down from them and onto the dry grass under their feet. He was hooked on those two razor sharp teeth; he watched them closely as he took a few more steps closer.

Sonic now had a good view of the culprit's face, it was a woman…

"Amy…is…t-that you…?" asked Sonic taking a few more steps closer, they were about a meter apart now. The lady slowly lifter her head up, but stopped just before their eyes met. Sonic noticed that she was a dark pink colour, darker than Amy's usual pink look. The woman finally lifted her head up to meet his eyes with her own. They were Amy's eyes, jade green.

"Whats happened to you Amy…?" asked Sonic, his voice was becoming shaky, as he continued to look at the figure in front of him.

"You wouldn't understand…" replied the figure turning away slightly, Sonic's ears perked up as he took another step forward. Sonic then placed his hands on one of hers; bringing it up to his face he whispered _"let me help you"_

"What…?" asked the figure taking a step back but not far enough to make Sonic let go of her hand.

"Let me help you Amy, I love you…" answered Sonic lightly kissing her hand, her eyes widened.

"You l-lie…you can't love me…you don't!!" yelled Amy snatching her hand from his loving grasp. Sonic's face saddened, he knew he couldn't convince her, but he needed to try.

"Amy…" said Sonic taking another step forward, he was now close enough to wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace, but he didn't, he just continued. "I love you…and I'm willing to do whatever I can to prove it to you…Amy…I need you" Amy eyes stayed wide, her moth also getting dry.

"Stop it, you've tortured me enough through life, now…I have no life, so I can't love, just leave before I tare you apart!" Amy ordered slipping her hands behind her back and slowly taking out two blades from underneath her cloak. Sonic eyed the two blades but he didn't want to give up, he wanted to show how much he cared for her.

"Amy, I know you won't kill me…and you do have a life…" started Sonic as he slowly began to wrap his arms around her. "Please Amy…I won't leave you again…I can't…" Sonic wrapped his arms around her slender waist and placed his head on her shoulder. Amy heard him begin to lightly cry.

"S-Sonic…" stuttered Amy as her eyes widened, she wanted to push him away…but she couldn't bring herself up to do it.

A while passed and Amy decided to let Sonic come along with her, she was leading him somewhere through the forest.

"You're lucky I haven't tried to kill you yet" stated Amy smirking slightly at Sonic, Sonic smiled back.

"I guess I am, aren't I?" replied Sonic looking ahead of their path. "Where are we going anyways?

"You'll see" replied Amy smiling to herself and slightly walking ahead of Sonic.

The two finally reached a house in the middle of the forest; Amy walked up to it and opened the door, Sonic slowly followed. As they entered the little building, Sonic heard a woman scream.

"What was that…?" asked Sonic looking around the house for any clues.

"Don't worry, probably some movie taking place" replied Amy taking her leather boots off and throwing them aside.

Sonic began looking at all the walls; they seemed to be pretty new. As he continued to look at the walls he noticed a little picture, he took a step forward to see it clearer, it was a picture of the inside of the little house that he was in now. As he continued to study the picture, he noticed there were two people in the picture, they were moving.

"What the…?" thought Sonic as he continued to look at the strange picture.

The two people in the picture were slightly familiar to Sonic. He continued to watch them, they began to kiss each other very passionately, the one that Sonic figured to be a 'man', pushed the 'woman' up against the wall and began to take her shirt off, and then the woman took his off.

"Is that…me and Amy…?" asked Sonic to himself, he was now in a state of shock and slightly aroused. "But…h-" Sonic was cut off from the sudden pain he was getting in his neck, he couldn't move as if his life was being drained from his body.

Sonic then was dropped to the floor, not moving at inch and there was no trace of Amy.

"Tails, what are we going to do about Sonic" asked a very impatient Seth.

"Sorry Seth, but…I don't know" replied Tails walking away from the dinner table and over to a window. Seth joined Tails and looked out the window also. The two looked up at the sky, praying that Sonic was ok.

Sonic gradually opened his eyes. He didn't see the floor; he saw a white blanket which was neatly tucked into the bed with him underneath it. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. As he rubbed his eyes, he felt something soft against his neck. Sonic climbed out of bed and walked over to a nearby window. He looked himself over and noticed the thing on his neck was a bandage.

"Where am I…?" thought Sonic as he turned away from the mirror and headed out the door. He was now outside. Outside the house Amy had led him to.

"You're finally awake" said a voice behind Sonic, Sonic flung around. "You'll be safe now"

"What happened Amy…?" asked Sonic looking down at his hands, Amy slowly walked up to Sonic.

"You say you love me, so, I made it possible" replied Amy gently placing her hands in his; Sonic raised an eyebrow but then smiled.

The two hedgehogs stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours but were only a few minutes. Amy's cheeks were slightly going red as she noticed that Sonic began to smile at her.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Amy with a slight giggle.

"For a crazy woman, you sure are adorable" replied Sonic smirking lightly.

"Quiet you or I'll tie you up" Amy threatned with a giggle, Sonic now couldn't take anymore or her words, he wanted her so bad. In a swift move he placed his hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips against hers. At first Amy's eyes widened as Sonic continued to kiss her, after a few seconds of noticing what just happened she slowly began to close her eyes, flowing with the pleasurable kiss she was getting from her new 'partner'. After a while Sonic broke away from her and looked into her eyes.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" asked Sonic smiling sweetly at his new treasure.

"I guess it wasn't…" replied Amy looking at the ground.

"Aww…was it that bad?" asked Sonic putting on a fake sad voice, placing his hand on her chin and lifting her head to meet his.

"I…liked it…" replied Amy gently licking his lips, Sonic smiled at her touch on his lips.

Suddenly a gun shot was heard in the distance, it came from the forest. Sonic and Amy looked around frantically, Sonic realised that his hearing was much better, much better than ever before.

Rustled sounds were heard close by and Sonic and Amy were beginning to get nervous. It sounded like many people were advancing on their position. Sonic turned his head to the left side of the little house and noticed a man hiding behind a large oak tree holding a huge shield barrier. More men surrounded the house loaded with guns, shields and many other types of equipment.

"Amy, whats going on?" asked Sonic slowly grabbing onto Amy's hand, Amy smirked.

"They want us imprisoned Sonic, like they did to the others" replied Amy looking around at all the soldiers. "And we must fight them off" Sonic glared at Amy, he'd never attacked a human before besides Eggman.

"We can't Amy, they're just soldiers" Sonic tried to explain that he couldn't do it as he looked around at the men that had surrounded them.

"Exactly Sonic, soldiers that want us dead" Amy explained and slowly slipped one of her hands into her cape, taking a hold of one of her blades.

"If I did have to fight them, what do I use?" asked Sonic taking a quick look at her blades.

"There's something on your back, use it" Amy ordered, Sonic placed a hand on his back and felt something, it was quite long and slender, it seemed like a long sheathe. Sonic reached for the top of the long and slender sheathe and slowly pulled out a long sword.

"Whoa…when did I get this…? Asked Sonic, as Amy pulled out her two blades and zoomed towards one of the guards. "No Amy, don't!!" it was too late, Amy had sliced the guard in half, not even letting the guard have one last breath.

There was a loud call for the men to open fire on the two hedgehogs, Sonic gulped and gripped onto his sword tightly in front of his face, he was ready to fight. Most of the men charged towards Sonic, some were shooting at him while others just charged.

Amy was easily taking out the guards that were charging at her, also with her new incredible speed, it was an easy task. Amy looked over at Sonic who was just standing there with his sword in front of his face.

"What are you doing, attack!!" ordered Amy, Sonic frowned and with one swift move he sliced open five of the soldiers. Blood flowed everywhere, Sonic couldn't look at the sight, but he had to fight on.

Amy smirked at Sonic from where she was standing but had to quickly move to dodge an officer that attempted to attack her. She brought one of her blades up to her chest and swiftly swung her hand, taking his head clean off. Amy smirked once again and slowly walked over to Sonic. Sonic had cleaned up at least thirty soldiers, he was slightly panting, wishing he'd never have to witness something like that ever again.

There were two hedgehogs that had already been kidnapped by the soldiers; they'd been locked up for a few days now. They were in two different glass rooms, across the hall from each other. They could clearly see each other through the glass walls. When they'd meet each others eyes, they'd feel a strong pain in their hearts, a pain of love that they could no longer give each other, unless they'd escape, but they had already lost all hope.

A while later had passed and a soldier entered the little room with the two prisoners. One of the two slammed their fists against the glass wall and shouted many threats, the guard laughed.

"You have no chance of getting out of here, so calm down you fucking male hedgehog" spoke the guard in a harsh voice. The male hedgehog smirked and sat down.

"I could easily kill you, but my lover is sick, so I wont kill you yet" the male hedgehog spoke back, his voice was sore and weak, he spoke quietly but still calm and confident.

"You think you're so good don't you? Just because you're different to everyone else, doesn't mean you can escape hedgehog!" shouted the guard placing a fist against the glass frame, the male hedgehog sat up again and placed his face very close to the guard's, but because of the glass they couldn't be truly face to face. The guard backed up, the male hedgehog laughed.

"I have a name weakling, its Linds, now; I believe you have something to get to, right?" Linds asked his voice still croaky and sore.

"Hmm…I'll be back, no funny business" the guard explained and turned around, Linds smirked again.

"You wont be going anywhere, weakling" Linds spoke with a smirk, then stabbing the guard in the back through the glass wall with his long like claws that came out of his fists.

"What do you know, these are sharp enough to go straight through a weakling like you" Linds whispered as he pulled his claws out of the guard's body.

"_Now, I have to get out of here somehow"_ Linds thought looking over at his female lover who had fallin' asleep, mostly from being too sick to stay awake. _"I'll get you out of here Sonique, I don't know how, but I will…" _Linds placed his head on the glass wall and continued to stare at Sonique's sleeping body, a small little tear dripped from his eye and landed in his hand, he looked down at his hand and lightly clenched his fist.

"I'll get you out soon, I promise" Linds whispered, hoping that Sonique somehow heard his promise.

_**Well, that's it people, I probably should've made the battle scene with Sonic and Amy longer…but ah well…please review, I wanna know if you like it and have any advice for me so I can become better at writing. I'm very sorry that you had to wait.** _


End file.
